You, Me, and the Sea
by CaptainCopperWings
Summary: Michelangelo has always wanted someone he could connect with, a true friend. He gets his wish when he saves a mermaid, however this isn't a fairy tale mermaid. With a warrior mentality, and a bite that rivals their bark. What will his brothers think of their guest? Is this mermaid truly someone they can trust or is something sinister happening in the depth below the water?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Captain Copper Wings

A pleasure you meet you :)

I do not own TMNT 2003 (or any of them), I do own my OC (yes, this is an OC Story)

How did he get to this point? The uncomfortable silence that surrounded them all, was for lack better words just uncomfortable. He did not intended for this to take the turn it did. So, what if Michelangelo played his pranks. His brothers were too uptight anyway. A lair without laughter wasn't home, or so his thinking told him.

However, it didn't stop the guilty feeling radiating within his mind.

It was, for all proposes supposed to be his greatest. Prank. Yet! That didn't happen. Instead of laughter he got yelling, cursing, and a few threats aside from the usual... And green goo.

It had taken Michelangelo an entire month of you-tubing "how to make goo" and sneaking what he needed onto the grocery list without anyone noticing. Perhaps his ambition to make this prank perfect, is what made this go totally wrong.

It first started with the shower head filled to the brim with the sticky green goo, it was the one day he wouldn't race to take the first shower, or even the second one for that matter. Then the coffee pot, cups, basically anything that could hold the green masterpiece was part of the grand plan. And when all else failed the vent over the living room would be the icing on top, for no one knew that it was rigged that when the combined weight of his brothers would set off the "dunk zone". Yes, goo, goo, and more beautifully green sticky goo.

Too far? Mikey didn't think so, or not until his brothers had become more steamed then they normally would with just the various objects around the house. Calling him immature and so on.

Whatever, he would just have to keep them distracted from sitting the couch, so he could fix it. But fate is cruel, and in long story short it wasn't just his brothers he had to face the fury of. April and Casey has come over to visit, and sat promptly on the couch, when nothing happened he let out a sign that didn't go unnoticed by Donny or Leo. Raphael however was oblivious to this and jumped over the couch to join their human friends.

... The rest should be provided by visual... Shouts of protest, as Raph leaps over the couch. The trap being more trigger sensitive then Mikey intended as he landed. The vent door swinging open and the monstrous green glob in all its sticky, shiny glory falling down from its hiding place onto unsuspecting victims.

It was that moment Mikey knew he had gone too far, way too far.

It was also the reason no one would talk to him on their patrol, having been late for patrol from shouting, cleaning, and shouting some more.

In all fairness Michelangelo didn't even try to talk to his brothers, encase they would yell again. True he belied he deserved it ... this time. However, he could feel his mind getting the better of him, wondering to places of ridiculousness idea, self-narration and third person talking.

He could feel the hours drag on and perhaps maybe even the earth move, when to the luck of the orange banned turtles fate had kindly open its doors again and allowed him to focus his attention.

From his point of view it looked as though a human and a large fish had been caught in the same net through the binoculars. Saying it made him curious was an understatement, he needed to know! Or at the very least get away from his bros. However, he was already in deep water. Mikey knew very well his prank had gotten under everyone's skin, but when no one plays attention to you what else are you supposed to do.

All the names hurt as well as the brotherly beating he got from Raph, yes those hurt like shell. At least it was something. April and Casey where there friends, but they favoured his brother over him. Raph for Casey and Donnie for April, he thought Leo could care less. He had the attention of Master Splinter.

Which in the long run left Mikey with Klunk. Not that Klunk was a bad cat to hang around, he was the best. Klunk totally understood Mikey better than his brothers sometimes, but Klunk couldn't talk, or play games, joke around or play pranks with him.

He needed some time to himself. Mikey looked around trying to find some way to get rid of his brothers for a bit and do some exploring of his own. Like finding out why a person and a fish were having a wrestling match suspended in air.

But how to start, he need a plan. Something that came easy to him, though no one would believe it, he actually came up with some very good plans. "Umm" Mikey stated "I'm going to look around for anything …. Interesting" He said with a smile. However Donnie ignored him, Raph just grumbled and Leo! Leo, surprised him big time.

"Just stay out of trouble" He had warned in a low voice not even looking at the younger brother. He must have really gotten under his shell.

Mikey was about to say something when but his better judgment told him not to. Those rare few moments when his better judgement said 'no don't do that'. He was thankful for it.

Backing away from the uncomfortable atmosphere, he slipped down between the large crates to the bay. He figured he'd take the longer way which covered him from the glaring eyes of his brothers like some kind of shield.

It wasn't long before he got to the human vs. fish wrestling match or should he say human fish vs. net.

"A mermaid" he said to himself, he watched the creature tangled in the net suspended above water. The Mermaid looked down right pissed as far as angry fish go.

He could see the large fin tangled in the net and the more she struggles the worst it got. He heard an angry hissing sound come from the creature. 'She needs help' Mikey thought stepping into view of the mermaid. At first she (or he thought she was a she, Mikey didn't really know. He'd have to ask) didn't see him since the net was twisting from struggle.

Once their eyes landed on Mikey though, the struggling stopped for a slight second before they started thrashing around and a massive hiss came from the mermaid.

Mikey backed up a bit seeing the large set of sharp teeth set in their mouth, but it only set him with determination. They were scared, he understood that and he hadn't seen any other mermaids around.

"Easy there little Dude" Mikey said Holding up his hands. The Mermaid bared their teeth at him again, the features where dark on their face. Black eyes watched him making him feel a little creeped out. "I'm not going to hurt you" Mikey said walking a little closer "I'm just going to cut you lose ok?" He said pulling out a surikan.

Mikey barely had time to doge the fast swipe of a longed fingered hand with sharp nails. "Yikes! Chill dude! I'm not going to hurt you" Mikey said quickly before checking himself for any accidental damage.

'Wait' Mikey thought "Do. You. Speak. English." He said slowly "or at all"

The mermaid glared a little more "Vos sunt ludentem mea, terra animam viventem?" The creature hissed loudly, but there was some pain behind it.

Mikey looked at the mermaid 'so they can speak' he thought but it sounded familiar. He remember Mater Splinter teaching then English and Japanese, but why was it familiar. Mikey's eyes widened, that was Latin. He recognized it from when he taught himself as a kid. Why? What better way to make fun of your brothers than through a dead langue and not even Splinter could get him in trouble?

Doing a quick translation in his head, Mikey's eyes widened 'Are you mocking my suffering, land creature?'

"Nec non ad omnes!" (No not at all!) Mikey said thought it was choppy and sounded rough "Ego vis ad auxilium vobis" (I only want to help you).

The mermaid looked into his eyes, the black piercing eyes that looked into his soul. The mermaid nodded, slowly Mikey walked over and started to cut them down from the net. Realizing the extent of damage the net had caused him made then wince, he could only images how it felt for them. Their tail was shredded by the net and a deep cut formed around the base were the large fanned fin stated. Mikey was able to cut them down fairly quickly and support them from their upside-down position into a bridal one.

He could feel how dry there skin was, from being in the air. As they set them in the shallow pool that had been under then. Taunting the mermaid for what could have been hours or days.

"gratias tibi" (thank you) The mermaid said looking up at Mikey curiously. They were leaning against him, still weak from the struggle. Their breath was shallow, as Mikey sat in the water with them.

"Licuit vobis?" (Will you be alright?) Mikey asked. Concern in his voice making the mermaid turn to him still leaning. Mikey could get a clear view of the mermaid, Light gray skin and scales coved there upper torso making look almost smooth like beach glass, the bottom half however was a long muscular twisting tail, the scales making it almost sharp as if they were from broken jagged sea shells . Mikey had determined that when it was healed it would be a force to recon with. The fan was large and moved with the turning water like water itself.

The mermaid didn't have a typical appearance depicted in the movies or book. They weren't some beautiful looking half human. The appearance was almost frightening but Mikey wasn't going to judge, he was a 6 foot turtle after all and a ninja at that.

Their body had muscle to it, softer looking scales covered their shoulders and down the chest area, with a lack of womanly breast that normally be associated with human females, then again he was only assuming that this mermaid was female. Their stomach was toned but they didn't have a belly button, the sharper looking scales blended in with the softer ones near where a belly button should be. Gills fanned making large slits horizontally on the sides of their body where under their breast plates.

Large fans ran down the course of their back and hips. Their hands where webbed with long fingers coming to a sharp nail point with really no definition on where the nail started except for the black on the tips. Smaller fins run down the side of their forearm.

There facial features where sharp, but soft eyes looked at him. Shaper scales coved the lower cheek areas, gray skin made up the rest. Their mouth rested a little open, showing off the wickedly sharp teeth resting inside. He didn't know if they were doing that on purpose of if it was natural but it made they look like they could lunge at any moment. Their lips where human as was the face shape, chin, and nose. Ears where large fins that fanned out at either side of their head. They did have "hair" but it was draped down there back like large pieced of flowing sea weed.

All the while Mikey was studying the mermaid, they had been studying him. Finding his appearance fascinating "quia solus non sum fortis superesse. Non puto." (Only the strong survive and since I am not. I do not think so.) Mikey looked at the mermaid funny before realizing they had answered his question. It took his a moment to translate. Mikey stood up suddenly surprising the mermaid making their fins fan out in warning.

"Vestri 'iustus iens dare!" (You're just going to give up!) He said shocked

The mermaid looked at him like he was the alien looking one (depending on the view they both look strange to each other) "Agens autem non esset in homine adhuc scandalum. Non ut in pace moriar pro cuiusque pietas." (Giving up would mean I would still be in the human trap. I am not, so I may die in peace in the place of kin.) They stated proudly, only to wince once more, with half closed eyes.

Mikey looked at the mermaid before shaking his head "Dolet mihi quod non operatur dude!" (Sorry but that doesn't work for me dude!). He said before lifting them up bridle style, the mermaid hissed his protest.

"Et non indigent misericordia tua!" (I don't need your pity!) They growled "Satis terra creatura tua. Adhuc enim habeo mergam Grati estote! Nunc dimittis me!" (You have done enough land creature. Be thankful I have yet to drown you! Now release me!) They shouted the last part, pushing against Mikey's chest with what little strength they had.

Mikey shook his head "Ecce ego illum honore ac elit. Sed malum! non potest exire nisi ire mari moriturum?" (Look I get it, honor and stuff. But you're hurt! Wouldn't it be nice to go back to the sea without having to die?)

The Mermaid looked at him with a glare, they hadn't considered that this land walker would be so kind, not a very human thing to do. If they could actually go back … "Misericordiam tuam a me alienum puto. Faciam, nisi et occident vos experiri cupiens." (Your kindness is strange to me. I will allow it, but try anything and I will kill you.)

Mikey nodded "Says the fish out of water" he figured if they were going to kill him they would have done so already. The mermaid just tilted their head in confusion at his words which made him laugh.

It wasn't till he moved did they hold onto him tighter causing him to wince as some of the sharper scales dug into him. "Et arripuerit stricta vos non habent. Et non stillabunt ego promitto vobis." (You don't have to hold on so tight. I promise I won't drop you) He said reassuringly, as he moved as carefully as he could to a water pipeline opening he knew would lead him back to the sewers.

The Mermaid grumbled leaning into the grasp of this turtle "Promissa non solum verbis, et verborum tantum" (Promises are just words, and only words) they trailed off in a hissing noise. Mikey looks at the creature in his arms they were asleep, he could feel and the rise and fall of their chest. Mikey had to be fast he wasn't going to let them perish like this! He had promised. Moving quickly he could smell the beach, the water, the drying salt left behind in the mermaid's hair.

The Mermaid, he actually found one! NO, He had saved one! cool.

He smiled running to only one destination in mind, the lair, where he could take care of them.

What he forgot in the excitement however, was the brothers he'd left behind who were still waiting for him to return.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! This the Captain again :)

Thank you so much for reading this far. Just a heads up I did us a translation from English to Latin, so if I totally messed up on the actually translation i'm sorry.

I don't own tmnt 2003, I do own my OC and so on.

please enjoy :)

"Where the shell is HE?" an angry shout echoed thought the night, ringing off empty streets.

"Take it easy Raph" Leonardo said his foot on the ledge of the building looking out to where their younger brother had disappeared. His eyes scanning for any sign that the night might be disturbed by movement. To say the least he was wondering where is brother had gone off to. He was still upset about the carelessness of Mikey, but that didn't mean he wanted the youngest of the four brothers to get himself into trouble.

"He should be here by now" Raphael grumbled to himself, leaning against a wall. All the brothers sighed waiting, they weren't finished their patrol, not that any of them really wanted to continue. They had spent so much energy on being angry with Mikey that they night seemed to drag on.

"Perhaps he went back to the lair" Donnie spoke up, not taking his eyes off of the radar system he had set up, to scan the area. It made sense Mikey wasn't showing up.

"And not tell us?" Leo questioned, something wasn't sitting well with him.

"Probably the safest thing for him to do" Raph said with a low voice, a small flame in his eyes. Mikey latest prank had been the last straw for him! Green goo was now up there with cockroaches (demon bugs) on this he hated.

Leo sighed placing his fingers on the bridge of his nose, he could hear the sound of seagulls close by in the still air, and the smell of the bay. It would be just like his brother, thought the instigator he was also the most passives of all of them. Avoiding farther conflict was a specialty, as well of starting it. He could only hope that his brother made it back to their lair. "Let's get going" Leo said.

"What about Mikey?" Donnie asked, looking up at his oldest brother. Leo smiled a bit "we'll give him 5 minutes and then call him on the shell cell" He replied, both brothers nodding.

\- Time rewind: with Mikey -

It wasn't until he has made up his mind to bring them home that he realized just how hard it was going to be to get a mermaid into the lair. By the time they had made it, he was tired and they were almost dehydrated again. However, true to his promise he didn't drop them.

"Where to put you?" he said out loud before eyeing the pool in the middle of their home, it was perfect of them to stay in but he had to get their tail bandaged. The last thing they need it for the wound to get infected and shell forbid fall off! "Bathtub it is then" He said out loud dragging his weight and the weight of the mermaid up the stars to the bathroom Donnie had made.

The first thing Mikey noted was that the mermaid was just as scary sleeping as it was awake. The second thing was the mermaid was much heavier them expected. He shouldn't have thought differently with the long twisting tail being as long or if not longer then the "human half". He was pretty sure the scales from the tail had left small cuts on his arms already.

Pushing on the door with his back he quickly entered the washroom specifically designed with a ninja turtle in mind. Large stand-alone bathtub, shower, sink, and toilet it look like a regular bathroom.

Mikey carefully set the mermaid down on the shower floor and turned on the water colder then he would have liked but he was afraid what hot or even warm water would hurt to the mermaid. They were already half way to being coming a fish stick anyway.

Working quickly Mikey turned on the water to draw a bath, a few notches below warm.

As Mikey was busy working, black eyes slowly opened and gazed lazily around the room. Only to settle on the frantic green creature by a giant concaved pearl? "Unde sumptus es me?" (Where have you taken me?) They said there voice sounding rough and dry.

Mikey looked over to spot were the mermaid was resting, gently being rained down by the cool water. "You're Awake!" Mikey said happily, as the mermaid tilted their head not understanding "Paenitet" (sorry) Mikey said sheepishly "vestri 'Expergiscimini" (you're awake) he tried again.

The mermaid smirked a little, the corners of their mouth curling up at the ends "Et servantes quae nimium" (And you're very observant).

Mikey paused for a moment translating or trying to figure out the closest translation …. Was he just sassed by a mermaid?! This made him smile even more not knowing if they were joking or actually meant it. It was difficult to tell the emotions of a humanoid fish, since their face barely moved. This was the most expression other them anger and hissing that he had gotten out of them.

"quid agis?" (What are you doing?) They asked listening to the water hit it against itself.

"Ecce, constitui in aqua …. profunda sic albam possit figere cauda tua" (I'm putting water in the ... deep white shell so I can fix your tail) Mikey said slowly trying to figure out how to explain what a bathtub was. Do mermaids even take bathes? Underwater …. Baths? Maybe. Mikey shook his head trying to get rid of the odd thoughts that were coming to his head.

The mermaid just watched him oddly, as Mikey stopped the water from flowing into the tub "Tu regere aquam?" (Do you control the water?) The mermaid asked watching with wide eyes as the fall of the water disappeared.

Mikey thought, Control the water? "Oh! Ego iustus conversus est non off" (Oh! No I just turned it off) he said with a smile going over to kneel beside the mermaid "Iterum ecce ego tollam vos portans et posuit te super aquam" (I'm going to pick you up and put you in the water) Mikey said with a smile. At the mention of water the mermaid's fins perked up and held out there arms to allow Mikey to get a better grip. He giggles to himself thinking for a moment the menacing sea warrior like a child, but that image was quickly gone, when he remember how they almost took off his head with their claws.

Placing the mermaid in the water the first thing they did was sink their head under the water, and smiled. It was clear they were feeling better. With their torso and head submerged, and almost their entire tail dangling over the edge Mikey felt it was safe to fix their tail. He watched as the gills under their breast plates fan out and retract almost like dancing lace.

Mikey decided then it would be the right time to go find the first ad kit for the mermaid.

'Donnie would have the first ad kit right' Mikey thought. As he ventured into his brothers room, he felt guilty as he spotted tiny pieces of goo left over from the gone-wrong prank. His thoughts where quickly snapped back to reality when his shell cell when off.

"Hello! You're the lucky winner of today dude! Your price talking to yours truly" Mikey said trying to sound as upbeat as he normally is.

"Mikey where are you?!" He heard Leo on the other end of the phone. Oh shell the guys!

"Leo! Bro! What's kicken dude?" trying to avoid the question….

"How about me kicking your shell Mikey!" He hear Raph yell. Speaker phone, double shell.

"Oh, Bro its cool" he started "I went home, wasn't feeling like my rad self"

"You should really tell us Mikey! We were worried!" Donnie voice come through the other end.

"Donnie's right Mikey" Leo agreed

"I know, I know … it's just" he paused 'tell them, tell them, TELL THEM! his mind repeated "it's nothing" he said "sorry bro"

He couldn't hear anything on the other end until "alright, we'll be done patrol in soon"

"Ok dude see you!" Mikey said before hanging up. Why! Why couldn't he just tell them! Hey by the way bros, I brought a mermaid into the house who just happen to threaten to drown me and is currently in the bathtub about to get medical treatment …. Wish me luck! Stupid!

Mikey shook his head, grabbing a small medical kit from under Donnie's desk. These things were placed all throughout the lair. Apparently being a ninja was an occupational hazard. Who knew?

Making his way back up the stairs, he made his way to the washroom. Only to be greeted by black eyes glaring over the bathtub edge. "An non nobis solum" (are we not alone) They hissed.

"Nolite ergo solliciti sumus solus" (Don't worry we're alone) Mikey smiled.

"iacet! Audivi te" (Lies! I heard you!)

"Ita, sum fratribus meis loquitur de Shell Cell" (Yes, I was talking to my brothers on the Shell Cell) Mikey replied pulling out the green shell cell and handing it to the mermaid.

"Shell Cell" They repeated slowly twisting their long fingers around green oval and pulling it into the water. Mikey watched with interest at the same time being thankful it was water proof. He didn't want Donnie questioning why he needed another one already.

Mikey sat beside his mermaid guest pulling out bandages and placing a hand on their tail only to get a loud his and swap of a clawed hand again causing his to shriek a little in shock. This time however, he was able to catch their wrist "Hey Man Chill! Im 'iustus super vulnus et alligat non adepto infici!" (Hey Man Chill! I'm bandaging the wound so it dosen't get infected!)

Just by looking at the tail, he could tell it was painful for them yet they refused to show it. The net had cut deep into the base of the tail, shredding scales and flesh into a mutilated mess. Mikey could see that the end of the water like fins had some gashes with it. That and the mixed of scars in various places on their body. He recalled that his body and the body of his brothers didn't look much different, scars wise that was. Being a Ninja had definitely earned him a number of scars. He wondered how the mermaid had gotten theirs.

"Notum fac iterum" (make yourself known next time) the mermaid grumbled, trying to distract themselves by opening and closing the shell cell.

Mikey smiled getting that childlike curiosity out of the mermaid was a nice change. Speaking of curiosity "Miror, quod me vocaris?" (I was wondering what's your name is?) Mikey asked "Non possum cogitandi de te, ut The Mermaid" (I can't keep thinking of you as The Mermaid). 'Do mermaids have names?' he thought as he started to work on the bandages 'Donnie would be able to do this so much better' he grumbled.

Said Mermaid snickered " Mermaid erat autem nomen tuum hominibus dedit nobis est similior eorum" (Mermaid was the name humans gave us to be more like them). Mikey nodded slowly hoping he was translating everything correctly "Si loquatur, oportet formaliter, placere me Morwen" (If you must address me so formally, please call me Morwen).

"Morwen" Mikey said trying to copy the accent, but had done so poorly. However, Morwen just nodded "Voca me Mikey! Magister Pranks! nec erat" (You can call me Mikey! Master of Pranks! Or was) He said enthusiastically until the last part, where he felt sad. Mikey just wanted his family to laugh again, be happy.

Morwen watched the young turtle handle her tail with the utmost care 'Had he lost a title?' they thought 'no wonder his eye bleed salt water' with a careful hand Morwen placed their hand on his head. They had made up their mind "Non debes animam meam" (I owe you my life) they stated proudly "Fides tua te animam meam et factum est in die re- solvit. Ego autem sum puer tuus. Tangere possunt auris mea, ut non recedat manus sanguine. Polliceor hoc vobis super Mikey" (My honor is yours, my soul is yours, and until the day the deed is re-payed. I am yours young one. May my voice not touch your ears, may my hand not draw your blood. This I promise onto you Mikey) Morwen finished removing their hand from his head.

He stared at them for a minute. They looked like they were waiting for a response, the only problem was he was so busy making sure he didn't mess up their tail and thinking about his brothers, and in shock from them touching his head with their scaly yet surprisingly soft hand. They he forgot to translate all of it! "umm … etiam" (umm … yes) He said but it sounded more like a question, mostly because it was.

Morwen nodded sinking back into the water, as Mikey continued working. Wondering what the shell he just agreed to.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello it's the Captain :)

First off, thank you so much for all those who have read my story so far! Your all AWESOME!

This chapter took me some time to figure out. So many ideas and yet they all deserve individual attention and review. My main goal was to get things moving, to next chapter we'll have a questions answered, discoveries made and little fluffs here and there :)

If anyone has any questions then please feel free to message me :)

Again thank you all

P.S. I don't own tmnt :( (do I have to say it every chapter?). Yet, I do own Morwen! (Which is good enough for me)

* * *

Her tail had been patched the best he could do, and in the time he had (which wasn't much). His bros should be home soon, he wondered how they would react to a mermaid … Morwen in the lair. Would Leo be disappointed? Would Raph think of him as foolish? Would Donnie want to study Morwen?

The last one was obvious with or without malicious intent. Mikey had to admit Morwen was pretty cool in a terrifying, strange way. She was a mermaid after all! However, it was clear that that Disney had their facts all wrong. Morwen was more fish then human and less nice then portrayed in the films.

Clearly, it didn't matter. Morwen was what she was, and right now she was asleep and was taking up the only bathroom in the lair. Mikey huffed, tired from all the work he had done already. Gently he pushed on morwen's tail near her waist. The smoother scales of her tail where still hard and cool to the touch but moved slightly from the flesh underneath with the small pressure from his hand.

They stirred for a moment before the sound of water hit the porcelain sides, making sloshing sounds. With drowsy black eyes, they eyed him for a moment before raising their tail to get a better view. They opened their mouth reveling sharp teeth and the edges of their mouth once again curled up, into what Mikey could only described as a smile from what he had observed so far.

" Quomodo sentiunt?" (How does it feel?) He asked, hoping he did a well enough job.

"Optimum faciam tibi alter idem" (you make an excellent healer) Morwen commented. Mikey took that as they were ok, well as ok as someone could be for nearly getting their fin cut off. "erit enim cicatricem ducunt?" (Will it scar?) Morwen suddenly asked.

"Cicatricem ducunt? Etiam, probabiliter. Quare?" (Scar? Yes, Probably. Why?) Mikey asked confused, it was going to be a pretty narly scar for what he could tell. May just be the worst out off all of them, littering their body.

"Est autem signum militibus! Ostende virtutem, et triumphate! Nolo hanc misericordiam ni cicatrix" (It is a warriors mark! Shows power and triumph! I would not have this scar if you had not shown kindness) Morwen looked at their little green friend proudly.

Mikey could feel his cheeks turn into a red, green blush "Tantum quisque facere fecimus" (I only did what anyone should have done) He said rubbing the back of his head and looking to his left. Morwen was about to open her mouth when, they heard a loud sound coming from outside the room.

"Mikey were home!" Leo called out into the lair. Causing Mikey and Morwen to freeze. Morwen in a more defensive way, their teeth bared and fins slowly fanning out make themselves look bigger, meaner. It was then did Mikey notice the various colours throughout their fins.

Mikey shook his head, he had to find some way to distract his brothers and get morwen in the pool where is brothers currently resigned. "Mikey where are ya!" he heard Raph yell.

" Judas mercator pessimus osculo quiescent" (Stay here and stay quiet) Mikey whispered before standing up to leave the bathroom. Again not understanding why he was being so secretive, they were his brothers for shell sakes!

"Id est ordinem?" (Is that an order?) Morwen asked in a low voice, not really getting the whole whisper thing.

"Quid est? Etiam, nunc shhhhh" (What? Yes, now shhhhh) Mikey whispered putting a finger to his mouth. He opened the door and closed it behind him, only to see Morwen watch him with interest.

Mikey walked to the stair case and see his bros "Hey Leo, Donnie, Raph" He called in his upbeat sort of way "Welcome back dudes". It was nice to speak English again, Latin was also nice but he didn't know any words that he normally used. Like could dude even be translated?

"Mikey" Leo said causing the younger one to internally wince as he made his way down the stairs.

"Yes?" He said looking up at his older brother. Leo looked, well the way Leo usually looked, like a leader with a small trace of worry.

"We were worried, why didn't you come back to tell us you were going back to the lair?" Leo asked

"Look I … I just" He stuttered. Come on get it out! Theirs a mermaid in the bathroom right as we speak but I don't recommend going to see for yourself because their hurt and just might drown you. Ya! That will go over real well.

Mikey could feel himself shift under the eyes of his brothers, any excuse or say the truth would be better then dead silence.

Leo let out a little breath before smiling slightly "Look were not mad anymore" Mikey's mind raced for a minute. Not mad? So disappointed? But he doesn't look disappointed.

"Speak for yourself" Raph grumbled, looking away from his brothers arms crossed.

Leo gave him a warning look before turning his attention back onto Mikey "No, we aren't. Donnie explained something to us and …well ….. Just we aren't mad anymore" He let out an awkward laugh.

"Oh, so you know?" Mikey questioned, how did they find out about Morwen already? Did they watch him save them? The view was clear to Morwen from the top of the building, or sort of clear … with binoculars. Then again, they wouldn't really know where to look. So, wait …. How does Donnie know? "Donnie?" Mikey questioned said turtle who just looked at him with a strange look of …. Well it look as if it was sympathy.

"It's all right Mikey. We all go through puberty at different times" Donnie said casually, causing two of the brothers to shift uncomfortably and the youngest to look mortified.

Puberty! What the Shell! Can that even happen to turtles! Well maybe since the others are acting weird "W - What! N - NO!" Mikey stuttered "You have it all wrong dude. Like all sorts of wrong!" His voice betrayed him a bit by going high pitched but that's just how it was, like seriously!

"Mikey" Donnie said sternly placing his hands on his brothers shoulders "We get it, the despite need for attention, the disappearing, looking guilty" Donnie listed "It's all part of growing up"

Mikey stepped out of his brother's reach and took a deep breath. He needed to tell them before this get out of hand "It's now what you think?!" Mikey almost yelled

"Ya?" Raph said with a non-existent eyebrow "Then what is it Mikey?"

"Well … you see … " He began trying to fit his words into a sentence "ok, long story short … Theirs a mermaid in the bathroom" Mikey said watching the look on his brothers faces. Mostly confused. He was going to say more when Raph stopped him.

"I'm going to stop you there" Raph said raising his hand "Is that code of something? Because I really don't want to know"

Leo raised his hand causing Raph to stop "Look Mikey if you ever want to take … emotionally Raph and I … mostly I am always open to listen"

"And if you have any questions at all don't be afraid to ask me" Donnie said with a smile.

There was a silent pause before Mikey ran back up the stairs to the bathroom and disappearing from sight. "Do you think we were to forward?" Leo asked still feeling what he could describe as uncomfortable.

Donnie shook his head "Not forward enough if you ask me"

Raph just rolled his eyes before making his way to his punching bag. The rest of the brothers followed doing their own thing, Donnie to his lab and Leo to train / meditate for a bit. Each with their own thoughts and slight worry for their little brother.

\- Back with Mikey -

The door to the bathroom slammed behind him. He can't believe that just happened! Feeling embarrassed he slid down the door and rested his head on the hard wood. Morwen just watched as their green youth sat there looking more red in the face then the green they had gotten used to.

"Nonne tibi vinceres?" (Did you become victorious?) Morwen innocently asked, interested in Mikeys behaviour.

"Non, mihi victus erat impeditiores … verbis" (No, I was defeated by embarrassing … words) Mikey said not really sure how to get his sentence across. That and he forgot the translation to comments, or accusations. Mikey was good but he wasn't perfect, not yet at least.

"Bellum videro vocis" (I see, a battel of voice) Morwen thought for a moment before smiling her fishy smile "Mikey, liceat mihi, ut sint vobis bellator, quod ego magno honore me adducere tua esset" (Mikey, allow me to be your warrior, as I am yours it would bring me great honor). Morwen placed their tightly made fist over there heart.

To say Mikey was confused was an understatement "Quid acturus es?" (What are you going to do?) He wondered watching him with slight apprehension. "Prorsus non potes hinc discedere volunt esse, et non nocuerunt mihi bros" (you can't exactly leave and I don't want you to hurt my bros)

"Et non nocuerunt mihi non timore tuo …. Bros" (Fear not I will not hurt your … bros) Morwen reassured, yet unsure of what a bro was "Ego uti donum a somno in aqua ut parvo puero satis longum est ad succedant" (I will use the gift of the water child to enchant them into a sleep long enough for you to succeed)

Mikey thought for a moment, it didn't sound bad "Bene ... quamdiu non generat maculam et post hæc non video cur non etiam surgere" (well ... As long as they don't get hurt and will still wake up afterwards I don't see why not) Mikey watch Morwen close their eyes as he opened the door a little to let the sound flow more clearly.

He knew from the start the myths about sirens and their voiced enchanting sailors, but as Morwen wasn't a siren and promised no harm would come to his brothers he was running out of options. He could always try telling them the truth, but they may rethink the whole not being mad at him thing.

As Mikey watched Morwen take a deep breath, he could only hope for the best.

\- With Leo, Raph, and Donnie -

The sound started out slow, low like a whisper of the wind. It felt like a loving hand, and a warm touch. It cradled the mind like a lover, or mother to her child. It was different to each person, lulled them with what desired most.

Dilectio sine auribus saecula.

(Listen love were worlds apart)

Vos enim donum est cor meum eris mihi.

(My gift to you we'll be my heart)

Ita, sum ad somnum mea adsum.

(So, sleep my love for I am here)

Tibi cantabo tibi, mi dulcis mihi.

(I sing to you, my sweet dear)

et somnus meus amor negotium tuum est.

(So sleep, my love your task is done)

donec requiem tibi soli.

(Rest your eyes till morning sun)

Cum noctu lux pallet et vicit.

(When night fades and light has won)

The voice carried on, repeating ever so gently, lulling all senses. Donnie was the first to fall asleep. He had been working so hard lately, thinking about everything. Sleep seemed good, nice, and welcoming, too often had he worked himself to the brink of exhaustion. Resting his head on the lab desk, his project in one hand and screwdriver in the other, it took only seconds before the sound of soft snoring filled the lab.

Raph was next, he wanted to blow off steam but the sound, the sweet silent that filled his head, made his punches weaker, lazier. He stood there breathing hard, cool air covering his body and relaxing his muscles. Raph shook his head trying to get the fire back into his punches, his gut. But the soothing nothingness wasn't going to be ignored. _"Sleep baby"_ he heard in his foggy senses _"Nothing's going to change if you sleep"_ it purred. He could feel his head getting heavy "well maybe for a bit" He muttered, before stopping all together in mid punch and rest on the bag.

Leo was the last, most at peace with himself and his desires. The sound started out quiet, no influence. But he couldn't shake it off, it grew. Even though meditation his mind was starting to fog, become disoriented. Slowly he opened his eyes, standing up and wondered out to the living area only to see his two brothers asleep. "What the shell?" he muttered leaning against a pillar. He needed to investigate, find out what was happening. _"Leo, just sleep"_ A voice whispered to him. Karai ?! Leo thought looking around _"Just sleep"_ What, no Karai wouldn't tell him that! She would tell him to WAKE UP. Wake Up … wake up … Leo head fell forward as his breath steadied, and heart slowed falling fast asleep with his brothers.

\- With Mikey -

Mikey listened to Morwen sing but that's it … it was just singing. Nothing special really, just words he had trouble translating and a toon that sounded like the beginning of every mystical fantasy stereotype movie he had ever seen. Don't get him wrong Morwen was a great singer but he was kind of hoping to feel something. Anything.

When there song stopped, he watch them for a moment "Quod? Factum est?" (Is that it? Is it done?) He asked confused.

Morwen nodded "Sub tectis et omnium animarum studio ductus et praesentis dormire" (All other souls under this roof have been overpowered by desire, and currently sleep)

"Et quondam expergisceris?" (And they will wake up?) He said in all seriousness, this was like putting a spell on someone and not knowing the repercussions of their actions … No scratch that that is exactly what has happened!

"Termini apparet, ut non inferant illis mala et ex somnio mundum redire permittunt. Feci sicut praecepisti quaeris. Tu lumen iustis heth cum comitibus donec infirmentur." (The terms were clear, that I was not to harm them, and to allow them to return from the dream world. I have done what you ask. You companions will awake with the dawns light) Morwen explained sternly, leaving no room for questions. Why was he questioning their loyalty? He had agreed to the oath the contract had been sealed. Morwen was his until the deed was re-paid in full. Must they prove themselves somehow?

"Nos paenitet" (Sorry) Mikey said looking a bit sad. Morwen huffed placing their hand on his head, and puffing out their cheeks a bit. Mikey laughed causing Morwen to smirk when he remembered something important. "Oh ya! non potes hic manere!" (Oh ya! You can't stay here!) He said suddenly.

"Quid est! Quare?!" (What! Why?!) Morwen said in shock and slight anger. Had they done something to offend Mikey?

"quia habitas in balneo non solum adepto paulo Inconcinnus" (because you staying in the only bathroom could get a little awkward) Mikey said as if it obvious "Et somno meo necessaria nolite bros transferam vos gradus neminem videns" (Don't worry I needed my Bros asleep so I could move you down stairs with no one noticing) He said standing up and walking over to morwen "Nescio quid in piscinam sentire sicut aliquid de quibus sed Donnie puto illud esse superficiem aquae a" (I don't know what the pool will feel like but I think Donnie mentioned something about it being water from the surface)

Morwen nodded take back a bit, at the same time not really understanding what a pool was, or how he was going to hide them in plain sight. However, he was warrior of sorts, so he must have something planned. Morwen lifted their arms so Mikey could get a better grip on them, it reminded him of a child wanting up. A large, scaly fish child … ok so maybe not.

He picked them up bride style, Morwens arms wrapped around his neck so security. Mikey was careful to mind their sharp scales this time. It wasn't anything major last time, just some red lines and a few shallow cuts but those were the ones that usually hurt the most.

He also noticed without the adrenalin in him they were also a lot heavier, or maybe he was just tired. Either way getting down the stairs was a challenge. Morwen arms tightened around him without thinking and hissed a little eyeing the descent down the stairs. Causing Mikey to jump a little and almost drop them not that he would admit it.

It wasn't till they were on the main floor, and Morwen's attention wasn't on the potential fall did their fins perked at the sight of the pool. Mikey smile carefully setting them down on the ledge before they dived in, swimming gracefully at top speed through the deep pool. Twisting and turning in ways Mikey didn't think possible. He smiled watching them, he never really gave the pool a second look before but it was pretty.

Morwen let the head rise above the surface and smiled there twisted fishy smile. Mikey was pretty much use to it by now. "Placetne tibi?" (Do you like it?) Mikey asked.

"sic ego sentire maxime honorantur, ut permissum vos have a me manere in spatio. Vere gratiosa inveniet vos" (yes, I feel most honored that you have allowed me to stay in this space. Truly you are kind-hearted) Morwen said before disappearing again. Mikey smiled again, he could get use to the complements, and attention.

With a deep breath he looked over to see all his brothers, either standing or sitting fast asleep. "What now?" he thought. This was like movie night all over again, everyone fast asleep. Mikey paused before smiling at his idea, why not stage a "movie night". With quick work Mikey dragged his brothers to the living room, cursing at how heavy his brothers were, and putting them in the right spots. He didn't fix their posture or positions since they were all known for moving in their sleep.

With faze one done, Mikey started on faze two. Make popcorn, he even pulled out extra bowls which Leo insisted on bringing but never used. Opening and emptying a few sodas didn't bug him much. However, taking a few beers and pouring to content into the sink. This made him cringe, if Raph ever found out Mikey would be looking to a higher power for help.

Placing the items on the table, tossing some popcorn onto his brothers, floor, and table. He carefully placed empty crushed soda cans onto the table and the empty beer in Raph's hand.

The last touch and faze three of his plan was to toss a few movies here and there, before playing one of Donnie's documentaries (He needed something to make him fall asleep faster). By the time he was done, he was exhausted, sitting down on the floor in his normal spot he didn't even have to lean back all the way before falling asleep. Gravity making him fall the rest of the way against the couch.

Morwen watched as their turtle had drifted asleep on their own "Diligenter in somnio mundum pereffluamus" (Drift safely in the dream world) Morwen said before disappearing to the bottom on the pool for long deserved peace.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello

Thank you so much for reading this far :)

So, the story is moving along but slowly. I hope this chapter explains some things about Morwen, and the growing friendship between Mikey and Morwen.

A special thank you to One Reader for being the first person to review, it means a lot to me :)

Next Chapter! The discovery of Morwen maybe ... I'm not sure yet :p

You guys are awesome!

\- Captain Copper Wings

* * *

True to Morwen's promise, Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello work up at first light despite being underground.

"What the Shell?" Raph grumbled before stretching his sore joints from being in one spot for two long. The rest of them fallowed with the exception of Mikey who had curled himself into a ball on the floor. "Fearless what happened last night" Raph asked observing the mess in the living room and their current position.

Leo looked around as did Donnie both confused and unsure. "I don't remember" Leo said rubbing the back of his head.

"Neither do I" Donnie added seeing the play screen for one of his documentaries on re-run "Clearly its evidence of a movie night"

"Well no shell Brainiac" Raph's voice dripping in sarcasm as he stood up. He stopped when his foot tapped the glass bottle sending it rolling a bit "I think I found the culprit" He smirked wildly picking up the bottle, and noticing others on the table.

Both Donnie and Leo eyed the brown bottle "Well it explains the mass amnesia from all of us" Donnie concluded, still it doesn't feel right. From what he could see there wasn't enough bottles present for them all to get intoxicated and then have amnesia. If he added the percentage of alcohol it just confused him more.

"But I don't feel like I've been drinking" Leo muttered, and besides if he did have something it would have been sake and not on a regular night. As for Donnie, Leo wasn't sure if Donnie ever touched alcohol before, let alone drink enough to have memory loss, and Mikey hated the stuff.

During the debate however the youngest of them had awoken, listening to his brothers try and figure out what happened. There was a part of him that was amazed it worked so well, another part that found it hilarious, but at the same time felt guilty for ever allowing Morwen to … well, sing to them.

Speaking of Morwen, Mikey sat up and looked at the pool. There was no trace evidence of them ever being there. "Hey Mikey!" He heard Raph call.

"Ya" He said his voice tired as he yawned facing his brothers. They all looked confused, at the same time amused seeing the youngest just wake up.

"Didn't ya hear me" Raph asked

"Nope, sorry bro"

Raph signed "I asked what's going on here?" He gestured around to indicate the mess.

Mikey thought for a moment. It wasn't that he didn't remember it was how much he wanted to give away so soon, play it down or come right out with it. "We had a movie night" He said with a shrug.

Raph did a face palm "I can see that shell- for- brains" His voice getting more on the edge of annoyance from everyone stating the obvious.

"What Raph means is do you remember what happened last night" Leo interrupted.

Mikey paused gathering his thoughts. Well let's see, I saved a mermaid who turned out to be a freaky looking fish warrior (not judging), got her to cast a spell on all of you, and staged a movie night "Nope not really" Mikey said with a small smile, it was kind of scaring him just how gullible his brothers are, or how scary good of a liar he was "So, uh how are guys feeling?" Mikey asked before quickly adding "because I don't know about you but I feel great" he emphasised by jumping up and striking a pose. In reality he was concerned for them, he didn't know the extent of what Morwen's song could do to an individual.

"Well now that you mention it I feel pretty good" Donnie smiled stretching "in fact probably one of the better sleeps I've had in a while"

Raph smiled "I feel great too, had this awesome dream about this hot chick. I don't really remember what she looked like but dame her voice"

"So, for all you know she could have been a giant cockroach" Mikey teased bursting out into laughter

"Shut it Mikey!" Raph yelled, his cheeks turning slight reddish colour, this caused the others to laugh. Mikey smiled, this is all he ever wanted. Mikey and his brothers just laughing and spending time together, and if it took for him to sneak a mermaid into their home for it to happen so be it!

Leo looked around at his brothers. He was happy. They hadn't laughed like this since …. He frowned in his head. It wasn't a topic for the moment. Not now. He still didn't understand what had happened last night, he remembered a voice. Karai? But it wasn't Karai, yet sounded like her. Shaking his head they all started to calm down. Leo signed "Let's take the day off" He announced. His brothers looked at him in surprise before cheers where heard by all of them.

"We haven't had a day off in like forever dude!" Mikey said pumping a fist into the air.

"What's with the change of heart today fearless" Raph questioned teasingly.

Only to be have Mikey end up in front of him "Hey! Don't ruin this man" He whispered "He still has the power to change his mind"

Raph scuffed "Like shell he does"

"I'm interested as well" Donnie said arms crossed with a smile.

The blue clad turtle just shrugged "We need it" he said simple, which wasn't a total lie. He needed to ask April a few things. Being the head of the family was difficult at times and even he needed guidance from a friend.

"Well, I'm going to make celebration pizza pancakes!" Mikey announced, jumping over the couch.

Leo smiled as he watched Mikey run to the kitchen, he knew how much he loved "Days off" just like the ones master splinter gave them on occasion. Though it was considered a "mindful day" a day to let you mind wonder. Of course they were always prepared for encase something was to happen.

"Hey Leo" Donnie said coming up beside his brother as they headed to the kitchen. "Look I noticed"

"Mikey's hiding something?" Leo interrupted "ya so did I"

"So I'm not the only one who noticed" Donnie said with a sad expression. Leo shook his head.

"No, I'm pretty sure Raph has figured it out as well" There was an undertone in disappointment in his voice "We just have to trust he'll tell us when he's ready"

"Or we figure it out for ourselves"

"Or that"

\- Morwen -

Morwen watched as the bubbles from tiny cracks in stone raised slowly to the surface before shattering from lack of pressure. Laying on their bake they watched as the light danced across the surface, where the water met air.

It was moments like this that Morwen would recall the stories from their kin about their home, as well those of who inhabited the land. Morwen raised their tail, watching the ends of the bandages curl around one another. "My kin" They thought with a slight taste of bitterness forming in their mouth and mind. Morwen let air escape from their lungs, the ones that let them breathe in land dwelling air. A large obnoxious looking bubble made its way to the surface before shattering like the fragile existence it was destined to have.

Morwen had closed their eye listening to the soft sounds of low mutters coming from a place distant from their own. Even when they died down it was still peaceful, this was a connection to a home they had since left, and started to miss dearly. The memories were interrupted when a low sounded began echoing off the stone walls, like a rock hitting a hard surface. The sound drifted causing them to hold down their fins on the side of their heads from the sound vibrations. Looking around in annoyance Morwen looked up glaring at the ripples growing from the surface.

Carefully they pushed their tail off the rocks from the bottom and glided up towards the sound. Making sure to stay near the dark edge of the pool. They watched as a green head dunked under the water and look around, decorated in an orange cloth.

Mikey smiled when he spotted the slight outline of a large tail, and lifted his head to get some air. Morwen felt their fins flair with little bubbles rising to the surface, the corners of their mouth curled when they spotted Mikey, rushed to the surface to see the young green one.

Mikey watched as Morwen broke the surface, floating casually with the slightest of movement from their tail and arms.

Satisfied with getting their attention, Mikey sat crossed legged on the edge of the pool.

"Salvete Mikey" (Greetings Mikey) Morwen said moving closer to youngest turtle.

"Bonum mane" (Good Morning) Mikey sang rocking side to side a bit in restlessness. He had an idea he wanted to share with Morwen, but was unsure of their reaction. "Sic Morwen, quomodo vos sentio circa English doctrina?" (So Morwen, how do you feel about learning English?)

Morwen flared their fins a bit becoming uneasy with the tone Mikey was using, it was a mix of words and a music toon "Quid est English?" (What is English?) Morwen asked hesitantly, eyeing the child like behaviour.

" English patria lingua mea" (English is my native tongue) Mikey explained. Mikey watched as Morwen's fins flared bigger this time and a low hiss passed through their lips. He huffed 'talk about an overreaction' Mikey thought "Veni! Quaeso!" (Come on! Please!) Mikey wined a little, his head was starting to hurt from all the translating.

"Vos volo ut me doceat tuae linguae homines? Quare?" (You wish to teach me the tongue of your people? Why?) Morwen asked confused "et loqueris in lingua hominibus! Ego ut audivi!" (You speak the tongue of humans! I've heard it!) As far as Morwen was concerned their native tongue was beautiful, and the fact that Mikey had been blessed with the knowledge of something so directly connected to the water children still amazed and fascinated them. To consider conversing in anything less was just wrong.

Mikey could tell Morwen didn't like the idea at all that much was clear. He also noticed that Morwen used the word "humans" as if it was a dirty word. "Si mei non facilius inter assidua lingua artem" (It would be easier on me if I didn't have to switch constantly between tongues) Mikey stated crossing his arms, letting his feet dangle in the water.

Morwen's large black eyes narrowed a bit, and their lip tightened "obsecro" (Please) Mikey said giving them a large smile, the sign for trust. As well as eyes the seemed to shine like water collecting light which seemed to dance across them. Morwen didn't know wither to be impressed or repulsed by such action, as it was clearly working. Mikey was surly a master of strategy and deception, there was no other conclusion Morwen could come up with.

"Optime" (Very well) Morwen caved. Looking like they had just lost a battle, yet was honored that the decision was given to them and not forced by oath.

Mikey jumped up and hollered in celebration before sitting back down. "Ok primam lectionem, repetere post me" (Ok first lesson, repeat after me) Mikey said getting comfortable "Pizza"

\- Time Skip: A few hours later -

Mikey looked down from the bridge watching his friend swim about the deep pound in the lair. He had decided that his was the best place to see Morwen in the pool and the place to play a game he had made up. He would say a word in English and they would go down to the bottom of the pool and retrieve what he asked for. All was going well until the word Mikey got bored and started asking for things that weren't there making it impossible for Morwen to find. Once catching on however, Morwen was not amused, and asked if he would like to find himself at the bottom of the pool. Long story short the game ended quickly.

So, here Mikey was left to his thoughts. It surprised him that no one had figured out they had a mermaid living with them for a little more 24 hours now. Even if he was being sneaky about it. He knew his brother would be asking questions soon like why was there water everywhere? Why didn't he want to go hang out with April and Casey? And why he was saving pickled eggs when they were all repulsed by them.

The last one would be harder to answer, it turned out Morwen really likes pickled eggs. He had accidently dropped them when going to throw them out and some fell into the pool. Turns out Pickle eggs are like mermaid catnip, they just couldn't get enough.

Speaking of, Morwen's head broke the service with a smile he had gotten us to. They didn't look so … annoyed anymore. In fact the smile was one that was happy to see him. "Mikey!" They said "You are …. Good?" They said nervous trying to remember all that Mikey had set out to teach.

Mikey replied with a thumbs up "You bet!"

"What you bet?" Morwen asked in confusion, not understanding context.

Mikey laughed "I'm good" he corrected himself.

"Cur ergo non dicis! Lingua tua durum satis est!" (Then why didn't you just say so! Your Language is hard enough as is!) They hissed in annoyance.

"Paenitet" (Sorry) He laughed, making Morwen sink down a little and blow bubbles in frustration. He had to admit his Latin had been getting better, and he was starting to remember more and more of it. Helping Morwen learn English had been keeping him busy, plus he had a new friend! Even if said friend threaten to drown him every so often when they got frustrated.

"When are brothers to be back" Morwen asked. They had gotten use to the concept of others living within the same space without hindering the secret Mikey insisted on keeping. He had asked them to stay quiet and hidden, thus was the wish of their green youth shall it be done.

"Not for a while at least" Mikey said "They all left after breakfast. Leo's with April, Raph with Casey, and Donnie is spending time in the junk yard. Don't worry we'll be fine!" Mikey smiled at the last part.

Morwen nodded, floating on their back letting the false light of the lair bath the in warmth. The full length of their body was much greater than that of Mikey. He noticed their tail moved almost snake like across the water keeping them from drifting too much. Their body was well build, thinner but not skinny. The multiple scars, and sharper scales of the lower tail added edges, like the sharp edges of their shoulders. Yet, softer curves of muscles and their stomach look more natural to him. It was clear mermaids or water children as he remembered them saying were built differently than human, just as he and his brothers where.

"Hey Morwen" Mikey said before his eyes widen when he realized just what he was thinking and about to ask. His mouth had acted before his mind had a chance to catch up. He turned away feeling like he just invaded Morwen's privacy. Clearly it didn't bother Morwen since the lack of clothes was a way of life. Mikey didn't wear much for clothes either, so why was he getting flustered?

Looking back at the water he realized he had Morwen's attention. They had moved from their back and was now floating casually. "Never mind, it's nothing" Mikey said with a small wave.

This caused Morwen to frown "It's always something?" They said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Well" Mikey frowned this time turning more red then green. He signed "I was wondering if you were a … boy or girl" Mikey quieted down almost muttering at the end of the sentence "Not that it matter! Like at all" He quickly said.

Morwen looked confused before smiling and motioned then down by the pool. Mikey did as the silent requested asked and sat down "Parce mihi loqui pro patria lingua mea facilius sed esset" (Forgive me for speaking in my native tongue but it would be easier) Morwen said. Mikey nodded in response.

"Ut quid cogitas te?" (What do you consider yourself as?) Morwen asked.

"Tam masculum et Im '" (Well I'm a male) Mikey said.

Morwen nodded "et alter?" (And the other?) They asked.

"Feminam" (female) Mikey replied.

Morwen smiled "Haec verba sunt hominum" (These are human words) Morwen explained "Mermaid secundum quod sibi correspondet verbo feminam. Quod intellectus omnium meam in vobis omne masculini sexus vehementius ad solum attrahuntur" (Mermaid is associated with the word female. Which from my understanding most of your males are attracted to.)

Mikey hummed for a bit "Plus minusve" (More or less)

"Qui olim viri videtis factum dicis rapti filii aquas nostras voces ut ausus est. Habitatores illius similitudo est ut voces feminae" (You see a long time ago those who you call males became entranced by the water children's voices as they ventured into our home. Those who lived, drew the resemblance to our voices of that as your females) Morwen explained "Sed, quod caput erat proprias concupiscentias ambulantes" (However, what they heard was their own desires).

"Ergo si maioris aquae et feminam infantes et quomodo legenda coepi suus" (So the majority thought of water children as female and that's how the legend started) Mikey concluded and Morwen nodded.

"Voces a facultate manifestare voluit. Quantum ad sonum audit nos qui non est alicuius, potest amor absconditus aut fortasse a libidinosa nulla cogitatione. Alii quidem possunt audire nos autem facti per se contemnitur" (Our voices come from our ability to manifest desire. We may sound different to anyone who hears it, a possible a true love, or perhaps a lustful thought. Some may not even hear us but become contempt with themselves) Morwen explained.

They watched as Mikey processed the information before continuing "Ita responsum habeto, mi populum nolite commisceri cum se anteponendo sivest muliebris origo. Quod est ipsum humanum aliquid facere, hoc enim simplex aqua liberos" (So to answer your question, my people do not associate themselves with preference of male or female. That is a very human thing to do, we simple are children to water) Morwen allowed themselves to look smile genuinely before slightly frowning "Autem, si habet quod sit magis facienda vis esse mecum, ego contentus esto gloria parere" (However, if you have a preference in which you wish me to be, I would be honored to comply).

Mikey paused for a moment at looked at Morwen who was more interested in the water then him "quare illum mutare volo hoc vos?!" (Why would I want to change you?!) Mikey said shocked at the water child in from of him "et Morwen" (you Morwen) Mikey said dramatically pointing at them "summo decem et ego semper occurrit de frigidissima est populous!" (Make the top ten of the coolest people I have ever met!)

He put his hands down and looked serious "Ego scio quod Morwen ego non curo, si tibi non est masculus neque femina. Tu Morwen" (I know you as Morwen, I don't care if you're not a male or female. You are Morwen) he smiled "Quod suus 'bonus satis mihi. Me paenitet tibi pro incommode" (That's good enough for me. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable).

The edges of Morwen's mouth curled before a sound between a gurgled shrill and a noise that could have mimicked a dolphin came from Morwen surprising Mikey. He jumped back watching their face scrunch up from there large curled smile. He then realised they were laughing! 'That's terrifyingly awesome!' He thought as he smiled along with them.

"Ignosce me" (Forgive me) Morwen chocked out before calming down "Ne unquam mihi fatigo super faciens incommoda. Quod quaeris, fuisse iustum, et scientia non dubitans, semper eorum circa te, et auxiliatus sum tibi proderit homini de crescunt quasi bellator. A puero usque Mikey estis, et vita brevis est ad solliciti de aliis agere quantum ad naturalia circumstantia peccantis (Do not ever worry about making me uncomfortable. Your question was just, and the knowledge you gain from questioning those around you will help you grow as a warrior. You are still young Mikey, and your life is too short to worry of how others will react to a natural curiosity) Morwen said with the wisdom of their age.

Mikey smiled and nodded in response, they sounded like an old wizard or a guardian type from one of his video games. Morwen didn't look any older then April "Quot annos Morwen" (Morwen how old) He started but was interrupted by the sound of an engine, he turned behind him to see Raph had come home and was making his way down the ramp to the main floor. Quickly he turned to see Morwen was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Mikey" Raph called "What are you doing little bro?" Raph called tossing his helmet onto the couch.

"Nihil" Mikey responded. Raph gave him an odd look before Mikey realized he spoke in Latin to his brother "Nothing! I mean nothing" He corrected himself.

Raph just paused before walking to the kitchen "ok whatever" Mikey heard from the second oldest. Taking a deep breath he inwardly panicked, this is exactly what he was afraid of. He needed to be more careful!

Mikey got up and quickly noticed the blurry and disfigured image the water created. Morwen looked like a giant blob at the bottom of the pool. He had learned quite a bit, he guessed teaching could go both ways. But something bothered him, maybe he was reading into it but why would Morwen ask him what he wanted them to be? There was no honor in that, and he knew Leo would agree with him. In fact, Morwen does a lot of things that he tells them to do for no reason after he had helped them.

He needed to talk to Leo but carefully.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello it's your Captain speaking :D

Chapter five is finally up! I had rewritten this chapter so many time :( Once for being way to long, the other ... I just wasn't feeling it lol

Thank you all so much for the beautiful and wonder comments! They mean so much to me and I honestly didn't think this story would take off at all :)

Your all my inspiration :)

This Chapter Brotherly conflict! ... Next Chapter, I have no idea. I thought I could be getting to the discovery of Morwen, but after re-reading and re-writing what I had it seemed to rushed. So i'm not promising anything, but I will happen eventually.

* * *

Mikey knew that today. Today he would talk to Leo! He had prepared himself, probably in the most Mikey way he knew how, he was going to wing it.

That's right Ladies, Gents, and water children of all ages. Mikey Hamato was going to straight out "lie" to the head of the family Leonardo with no preparation.

Looking at the bathroom mirror Mikey signed, he could tell just from the look he was unwilling causing that guilt was written on his face. He hadn't even said anything yet! Just the thought was twisting his stomach and made the edges of his mouth curl downwards. It looked foreign on his normally happy baby-faced features.

Perhaps the truth was in order, it couldn't get him in anymore trouble then he would if he was to lie. Mikey groaned pressing his forehead against the smooth reflective surface.

"Mikey are you ok in there?" He hear Donnie's voice fallowed a soft knock on the door.

"Ya bro I'm fine" He replied loud enough for Donnie to just hear.

"Well do you need help with anything?" Mikey looked at the door for a moment, probably longer then he should have "Mikey?" Donnie called again his voice a little more stern then intended. He was more than prepared to jump into his medical knowledge if needed.

"No bro I'm fine, just fine" He said with a small smile and opened the door. The first thing Donnie noticed was the dark green bags under Mikey's eyes. His brother was not known for sleeping well or the exact opposite, sleeping for ridicules amounts at a time. There was clearly something weighing in on his mind, perhaps Donnie should tell Leo?

"All yours! I'd wait a few minutes" Mikey said laughing trying dispel the awkward silence that had fallen between them. Mikey smile before turning too walked away, he didn't need his brother playing doctor right now.

Mikey had no intent of stopping but only paused when he felt a hand on his arm, not a firm and demanding one, but a gentle one that was asking for him attention. Mikey looked at Donnie with a smile that was so fake it could pass as real "What's up Brainiac?" he questioned, however his voice and tone made little room an answer.

Donnie could tell that he was asking out of politeness, not for actual conversation purposes. It throw him off emotionally and dare he say it intelligently, as he removed his hand from his younger brother's arm. Now that he had his little brother's attention he didn't know what to do. Emotionally wise he didn't know how to feel about this slightly hostile behaviour. Intelligently, he couldn't come up with something to say, or even how to being to place this new personality change in the persona he knew as their Mikey. "N-nothing" Donnie stammered, before pausing "Are you ok Mikey? Like really OK?" he asked. It was the best he could come up with for the time being.

Mikey smile a little this time, putting aside the fake one "Ya Don, just a lot on my mind" he admitted, he felt a bit of relief in his head, for something he said had been true. There was way too much in his usually "empty" head for him to be comfortable.

"I'm here to talk if you need about anything" Donnie emphasised the last word. He wanted Mikey just to talk to him, tell him what's up, to basically put all their minds at ease.

"I'm fine" Mikey replied, as he walked away. The conversation was getting repetitive and starting to annoy him. Shell is this what Raph feels like all the time! Mikey felt a small amount of pity for his hot headed brother. It had only been a few day and already he was done with this feeling which seemed to grow by the day.

Donnie watched his brother depart from their conversation, more like run away from it. He sighed heavily. Mikey kept saying he was fine, so why was he worried? Because nine times out of ten people who are "fine" are either Fatigued, Irritated, Nauseous, or Emotional. 'Ya, your "fine" Mikey' Donnie thought bitterly, he need to help his brother somehow, with or … without permission.

Mikey wasn't feeling the best after his chat with Donnie. 'What's wrong with me' He fumed in his head "There was no reason I should have acted like that! Not to Donnie" he mumbled sadly to himself. Maybe, just maybe he was actually going through what his brothers accused him of earlier … puberty. Mikey shuddered at the thought, he'd seen teen movies before, and it just seemed awful.

Shaking his head at the thought Mikey needed to focus on more important things at the moment, like clearing his head for talking to Leo. He hated not being able to tell Leo the truth, he was the oldest, their leader, and the head of the family. As far as he was concerned Leon deserved all the respect he could give, not that he would say it anyone else. Raph had still been bitter about the leadership, but was content with second in command. Donnie couldn't care less and frankly Mikey just didn't trust himself with that kind of responsibility.

Carefully Mikey walked into dojo where Leo was currently meditating. The first thing he noticed was the lavender incense filling the room. The smoke curled in white ribbons into the air and around his brother, playing slightly with leo's breath as inhaled and exhaled to a secret rhythm.

Mikey knows well enough when it's alright to interrupt Leo in his mediation, throughout the year the different scents were indicators to him and his brothers. Scents such as Lavender, Sage, and rosemary meant you were in the clear. Sandalwood, Amber, and sweet grass it would be wise to leave him alone but interruptions were tolerated to a point. Things like Cedar, Dragon's blood, and Myrrh meant Leo was in a bad mood. Mikey and Donnie stayed away from the dojo, only Raph had the guts to interrupt Leo. Then there was Jade, not even Raph would interrupt Leo when jade was burning. Leo was looking for a higher power, guidance, in a meditative state that only he had been able to achieve so far. Interruptions were held for the worst case emergency.

Taking a deep breath of the lavender infused air Mikey walked closer to Leo "Hey Leo" Mikey said sitting across from him "Can we talk?" He put his hands in his lap.

Leo opened one eye to look at his little brother "about?" He asked, Mikey didn't normally asked him things endless it was for a reason or he was interested about something.

"Well, you see" Mikey started, come on words work he commanded in his mind "It's this … comic book thing that I don't understand" Mikey muttered

Leo huffed "And I would know about it because?" he closed his eye again, trying to get into a peaceful state of mind.

"It about Honor and stuff" Mikey said with a smile. Leo opened his eyes interested. It didn't sound like something Mikey would read. Endless there was superhero he didn't know about in, which was probably the case. However, Leo had his suspicions.

"Well what do you need to know?" Leo asked watching his younger brother shift slightly in his spot. Was he nervous?

"You see there's this character who was saved by another, and the guy that was saved swore an oath to the guy that saved him" Mikey explained "The one guy unknowingly accepted the oath, but I'm not sure what the big deal is? The guy who was saved does whatever the other guy wants!"

Leo thought for a moment. Something about this making the back of his mind fill with slight worry "Well that Warrior that was saved feels a need to repay what the other one did for them" Leo paused before continuing "He is honor bound and will protect the one that saved him. In a way the one saved has given his life for the other to do as he wishes". It sounded about right, however there where so many variables to what Mikey was talking about that he would need more information to give a proper response.

"What! No!" Mikey cried out before putting his hands in his head. He didn't want to own Morwen, or their life! He made a mistake, Mikey was determined to get Morwen to take back the oath they had made to him. He needed Morwen to understand that he wanted to be friends, and that they didn't owe him anything.

This shocked Leo a bit "This must be some pretty heavy stuff if you're getting this worked up about it" he smirked.

"What if he doesn't want it? What if he decided to say no?" Mikey said hastily, panic starting to take the place of worry. 'There had to be some way out of this' he thought.

"Well, it depends. Ultimately it's the choice of the one he saved, or perhaps he can't get out of it. Oaths are some pretty serious stuff, Mikey" Leo said looking Worried "Mikey you didn't make an oath with anyone did you?" Leo asked a serious look on his face. If his brother had done something this serious he needed to come to them so they can figure how to end it. Leo hated to admit it but all worst case incidents where running through his head.

Mikey looked up "What! No! Come on dude I'm a free spirit! No one is going to hold me down!" Mikey laughed "And no one can tell this dude what to do!"

"Then did you except an oath?" Leo asked again his tone the same. Hoping for something to put his mind at ease.

Mikey paused for a moment, perhaps a moment too much "Na bro, I'm just really invested in this comic … really invested" Mikey emphasized the last part out loud, it was more for himself to hear out loud. To fully grasp just how serious this situation may become.

The worry never left Leo's mind but he managed to smile "Do you mind if I read it when you're done?" Leo asked suspicious of such comic, hoping more than anything it was a comic book.

"Sure bro! no problemo!" Mikey said looking away "You'll know the ending when I do" he muttered the last part, not thinking about his brother in front of him.

"What do you mean by" "Sorry bro got to goooo" Mikey interrupted as he stood up realizing his mistake and racing away from his oldest brother. Leaving him in a lavender filled room, the smoke from the incense had reacted violently to Mikey's quick getaway.

Leo looked at the spot his brother was just sitting. They needed to get to the bottom of this. They were all worried for him, Leo believed Raph was most of all even though he didn't show it. He needed answers, guidance. Leo pulled out his shell cell and checked the time. He had a few hours before they were all going to meet up with Casey and April, hopefully with Mikey. With a frown Leo pulled out the Lavender incense, pushing the burn part into the wood stand, and gentle pulled out a Jade one. "What are you up to Mikey?" Leo said out loud lighting the new incense "What aren't you telling us?"

\- With Mikey -

'The talk with Leo was ok' Mikey thought as wondered around 'did morwen really swear their life to him? That's that last thing he wanted!' He felt he needed to make it clear to Morwen that friends don't owe friends their lives, they help them because that's what friends do.

Mikey looked around he had somehow wondered into the kitchen. With a smile he saw Klunk, the fluffy orange cat that meowed happily to see him on the kitchen table "Hey buddy where have you been?" He asked, scratching behind the kittens ears. A low purr rumbled from her as Mikey smiled "You hungry?" He asked knowing the answer. Klunk really only ever came out when she was hungry, besides that she usually hung out in his room. "Tell me Klunk have you noticed a giant fish person around?" Mikey asked pulling out cat food and setting it down in from of Klunk. She meowed happily getting attention and food causing Mikey to giggle "I thought so, smart girl" He said patting her head.

It wasn't until Raph came storming into the room did Mikey's smile fad a bit, it looked like Raph was mad again. Go figure but with who and for what this time?

Mikey just sighed before smiling "Whats up Bro?" He asked watching the red masked turtles glare at him before placing his hands on the table.

"Spill it Mikey! What are you hiding?" Raph shouted. In Raph's mind Mikey had been spending a lot of time alone and that could only mean trouble. He also wouldn't say it out loud but he overheard the conversation with Donnie and the Leo. He also wouldn't call it spying, it was more like observing.

"I have NO idea what you talking about Raphie" Mikey said playing dumb. He knew Raph wasn't going to drop it otherwise. Mikey wasn't dumb however, he also knew Raph didn't give him enough credit when it came to thinking. 'Ha! Jokes on you dude! I'm hiding a water child in the lair and you have no idea' Mikey mocked in his mind … wait why was that a good thing?

"Stop playing dumb" Raph growled "you've been disappearing after practice, hanging out around the pool, skipping out on going to Aprils, and you've been keeping those disgusting pickled eggs in the fridge! You don't even like them! No one does!" Raph yelled.

"How is that hiding anything?" Except for a mermaid in a family of ninja Mikey thought again this time bitterly "and your just made because you don't have any more room in the fridge for beer" Mikey shot back mockingly.

He could see Raph start to fume. "Know what forget it! I'd ask if you want to go to April and Casey's with me and the guys but you'd make up some excuse!" He yelled marching to the garage. Leaving Mikey "alone" once again.

"Whats a turtle to do?" he said sarcastically asking Klunk before picking her up and walking over to the living room and sitting on the couch. Silently he watched the pool as tiny bubbles floated to the surface before disappearing.

"Hey Mikey" He heard Donnie's voice and turned to greet his brother who was coming out of the lab.

'What's up Donnie?" Mikey greeted "Sorry about earlier, it was uncool of me bro" He gave a sheepish smile, hoping his bro wasn't mad.

"It's alright. We're all going to Aprils, you coming?" He asked hoping his little brother would say yes "It would be really good for you to get out, please" ok now he was practically begging.

"Aren't they still made about the goo incident?" Mikey asked deadpanned, the one he feared more then Raph that day was April. That women was scary when she wanted to be.

Donnie rubbed the back of his head "No … just don't bring it up with April. Casey however, thinks it's hilarious that April can't even look at green Jell-O anymore"

This caused Mikey to wince and laugh at the same time, it was more out of nervousness then anything. He had thought they had gotten over it or at the very least he had stopped feeling bad about it. Key word HAD.

"I don't know man" Mikey said petting Klunk. He really didn't want to make it awkward situation as he sunk himself deeper into the plushy couch.

"Mikey" Donnie said firmly "If you don't come and get some social interaction with friends, then I'm telling Raph it was you who dumped his beer down the sink" Mikey paused looking slightly horrified, at his triumphant brother. 'What the Shell?!' Was the first thought to appear into Mikey's head.

"How did you…?" Mikey started couldn't figure it out the right words to use, and was frankly speechless. Donnie was the brains of the family for a reason.

"I didn't" He replied calmly

"What?"

"You just confirmed it" Donnie replied "I had a feeling since I found what looked to be beer in the sink that morning" Mikey listened realizing he forgot to clean out the sink that night, leave it to Donnie to notice something like that. "It was also the only explanation I could come up with" He continued "It still doesn't answer all of my questions like how we can't remember anything from that night. However, I have a feeling you know" He finished crossing his arms. A disappointed look crossed his features causing Mikey's heart to hurt "I don't know what your hiding Mikey, or why you're going through all this trouble … But I believe you'll tell us when the time is right" Donnie smiled causing Mikey to look at him with wide eyes.

Mikey smiled and without thinking he jumped over the couch and engulfed his brother in a huge, who happily obliged. Mikey was actually happy that it was Donnie who was figuring this out first, because he knew Donnie wouldn't demand him to tell him. Plus in Mikey's opinion he gave the best hugs "Thanks Bro" Mikey voice was muffled a bit, causing his taller purple bandanna brother to smile. Releasing the huge, Mikey smiled "Ok Bro! Let's go to Aprils" Mikey excitedly announced, he would just have to talk to Morwen some other time. As he ran to the garage "I call shotgun" He announced as he disappeared.

Donnie's smile quickly faded into a thin line "I don't like this" he said in what seemed like an empty room. All that could be heard was the gental slosh of the pool and the low purrs of the cat.

"What choice do we have" A voice called out before a dark figure jumped down from its hiding place "At least we know he is in fact hiding something"

"It feels wrong Leo" Donnie said turning to the oldest "We want Mikey to trust us"

"And we have to be able to trust him Don" Leo argued "I don't like it either" He said walking over to the pool where Mikey had been hanging out lately and gazed deep into the dark water below before turning away "If it turns out to be nothing, thenwe where wrong" Leo walked over to his brother "But if it is something and he's in danger then it's our job as his brothers to help him"

"You really think April and Casey are going to fallow the plan?" Donnie asked skeptical, April had reacted the same way when they had asked. She felt it was wrong but after they had lost … never mind that, they had to protect Mikey.

"It's the right thing to do" Leo said walking away. Just the way he walked Donnie admired him as a leader, but he couldn't say how he felt about Leo's plan to involve their friends. They may be family, but at the same time he knew Mikey would like it at all.

Donnie shook his head a bit before fallowing Leo to the garage "I hope your right"


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Loves,

It's the captain ... I LIVE!

First off I would like to say thank you so much for those who have message me, and have given me encouragement to continue!

For a while I thought this story was a lost cause and lost motivation, but i'm back!

I haven't been writing as of late due to school and such :( So please be kind :)

I have many idea now! and can't wait to share them

\- Captain Copper Wings

Chapter 6

The ride to April and Casey's was a little less the comfortable standers. It was quite except for the occasional comment and joke but there was something in the air, so thick you could cut it with a knife. Despite this Mikey kept a smile on his face, at the same time as running through all of the possible ways he could tell his brothers about Morwen and get this unnecessary lie off of his chest. Unfortunately it would have to wait for later as they pulled up in the ally beside the antique shop.

"Hey guys" April greeted the brothers as they climbed into the apartment window "Mikey! I'm happy you could make it!" She smiled walking over to the orange band turtle.

"Hey April" Mikey smiled at her. Aprils smile wavered as she could tell something about this smile was off … which was off putting.

"Come here" she pulled him into a huge. He happily accepted, hugging the women.

"Hey, what's up guys" Mikey heard Casey as he let go of April. "Mikey! Glad you could make it dude" Casey said as he handed Raph an open beer.

"So … What are we doing tonight?" Mikey asked. He knew Donnie had been more then eager to get him out of the house. Truthfully, he knew full well he was spending too much time inside. However, it wasn't like he was lonely anymore he had Morwen. It was … weird not spending time with them as he had grown accustom to it, and they hadn't even been at his place for that long.

"It's movie night" April said walking over to the coffee table with a bunch of DVDs in hand, and letting then fall as they may "You guys chose, I'll make popcorn"

'What does everything rely on movies' Mikey questioned to himself, cover up the existence of a mermaid with a movie, get threatened by your bro … watch a movie. 'You'd think my life was a movie!" Mikey thought before smirking 'or a really badass TV show'

"What do you want to watch, Mikey" Donnie ask, causing Mikey to look at him weird. Donnie never just let Mikey chose the movie, he normally had to beg.

"How about Big Fat Liar" Raph commented holding up move to Mikey, causing Leo to elbow him in the ribs.

"Ahhhh Mikey dear, can I have some help" April asked in a rushed voice.

"Sure April" Mikey said ignoring his brothers. Something was totally up with them … was April in on it? Casey? Well if she was he was, he thinks that's how dating works. Anyway they were acting to strange for his liking, not that he was acting any less odd.

As soon as Mikey went into the kitchen, across the room Leo sent a glare at Raph "Can you be any more obvious!" he hissed in a whispered voice.

"Yes, I can" Raph growled "This was a stupid Idea! Hey Mikey!" Raph called over.

"Raph Don't" Leo said no longer whispering.

Donnie was seated on the couch and Casey at the apartment island slowly drinking his beer, become more interested in the wall that wasn't facing everyone.

"Yes Raphie" Mikey asked with a smile, however his smile dropped when he say the expressions on his brothers faces. Donnie was looking at his feet instead of Mikey. Guilty. Leo kept that authoritative vide but his eye, told a different story .Guilty. However, Raph was just angry. What else was new?

"Guys I thought we were doing this after then movie?" April said her shoulders slumped.

Mikey looked at April in shock "You to!"

"We care about you Mikey" April said in a motherly way.

"We do, and it's because we do that we are here" Leo said stepping closer to his brothers.

"You set up an intervention!" He shouted, betrayal hit him in the gut.

"You've been acting … off" Donnie said carefully.

"Off! Downright strange!"

"Thank you for that Raphael" Leo cut in. He didn't need this turning into a fight "Mikey we want to know what you're hiding"

Mikey's eyes widened, he was still in disbelieve. Donnie had lied to him, Leo had lied, Raph…. Ok Raph didn't make any promises but still dude! This was not cool! He had already told them, there was a mermaid in the bathroom …. Except she wasn't in the bathroom anymore. More like the living room. Regardless, Mikey was hurt. He could feel his chest burning, tingling burning … no he was actually starting to feel hot. Shaking his head mentally he took a deep breath "You want to know?" Mikey asked.

"Yes Mikey" Leo said walking up to his baby brother and putting a hand on his shoulder "we want to know"

"Ok" Mikey took a deep breath and walked into the living room closer to his brothers but a healthy distance away from the Red turtles. Who looked like smoke could pour out of his ears along with a high whistle. "I can't tell you" He stated.

There was a pause for a mere second before "What. The. Shell. Mikey!" Raph yelled, practically red in the face. It was then Donnie decided to intervene, placing a hand on Raph's chest.

"Mikey. What do you mean you can't tell us?" Leo asked his voice low, his grip on his brother shoulder unconsciously got tighter causing the younger one to mentally wince.

"Look dude, I've already told you! I don't know why it's so hard for me to say it!" Mikey said frantically "I've tried a bunch of times but it just doesn't come out right" Mikey could feel the tingle in his chest start to spread, making him more internally frantic "But if you just met them!" Mikey paused realizing his mistake.

"Them?" Leo questioned "Them who?"

"I have to go to the bathroom" Mikey said his mind going a hundred miles a minute as he slipped out of his brother grip and ran to the washroom. To say the least what had been reveled caught everyone's attention but it didn't help his feeling of distress building.

The urge to run become more apparent as Mikey ran into the washroom. His body, his spirit felt as though it was being consumed by flames. 'haud tutum ' (Not Safe) he thought 'Not safe? But these where his brothers and friends' 'Curre' (Run). Mikey didn't even hesitate. Run he needed to run. It wasn't safe here, he had to run, run where? His mind was a blur as he throw open the bathroom window and disappeared, leaving his brothers to wonder what was taking so long.

***** Time Skip*****

Once Mikey had realized where he was he just became more confused. He was home … he was at April? Maybe? Yes! He was and there was this intervention and … Mikey frowned as he remembered what had happened. No wonder he ran away … which wasn't like him. He wouldn't run! His bros would be so angry when they found out he was missing. Mikey scratched his head as he walked to the living room, something … something told him to do something?

Mikey shook his head. It mustn't have been important if he can't remember what it was back at Aprils. But he does remember a very specific and important question. The one where Leo left more questions to pop up then answers.

With a smile Mikey headed over to the pool and sat down. His hand bounced lightly off the top of the water "Wakey, wakey Pickled eggs and bakey" Mikey sang.

Morwen's head appeared from the surface once more, this time they surprised Mikey with a happy purr. Well he thought it was a purr, it sounded like it a dolphin could purr. Catfish?

"Hello Morwen!" Mikey sang, Morwen greeted them back and with a curled smile. This had become a routine for them. The hellos, the talking, the games (mostly for Mikey's entertainment). But what was really bugging him right now was the talk with Leo.

"What's the matter young one" Morwen asked watching his mood change slightly every so often.

"Morwen, please repeat to me the oath I agreed to" He asked with a sign. Morwen knew this was coming.

They nodded a look of determination crossed their fishy features "I owe you my life" Morwen started and already Mikey's stomach dropped "My honor is yours, my soul is yours, and until the day the deed is re-payed. I am yours young one. May my voice not touch your ears, may my hand not draw your blood. This I promise onto you Mikey" They finished with a sign bow and their and over their heart "In essence I belong to you now" Morwen looked into shocked eyes.

A fury of emotions crossed Mikey's mind "No" He finally said. This caused Morwen to real back a bit and bare their shape teeth. However, Mikey stayed calm bringing himself to speak clearly "You don't belong to anyone Morwen" He had feared this was the case after talking to Leo, their unquestionable loyalty, the fact they were listening to him, being so nice. Was this because of an oath he hadn't understood? Could Morwen really be his friend?

"You should have thought about that before agreeing! The oath is binding! dorsum eorum qui consequuntur in iusiurandum! (There are consequences for those who turn their backs on a binding oath) Morwen hisses, their Latin sounding more like snarl then actual words.

Mikey had to translate carefully, He could feel the heat begin to build up in his chest. He felt his lungs constrict with ragged breaths. He could place this feeling, he was … mad. Something he had experienced before but never to an extent that caused his mind to fuzz and feel as if he was exhaling visible black smoke. It hurt. "Is this the Consequence?" Mikey growled unintentionally.

Morwen stared a little shocked, never had they imagined their green youth to have the look so intimidating, that it was like they were looking into the blood of the sea once again. They had seen it once before it before long ago. The floor of their sanctum splitting open to reveal the sea's blood. Morwen looked away just as they did then, their featured turning "No" Morwen admitted "You are feeling the binding". Morwen glared before grabbing his wrist and pulling him under.

All at once Mikey gasped and shut his eyes as cold water encased his body, his muscles stiffened causing him to feel like a rock, a quickly sinking rock. "Mikey open your eyes" Morwen whispered to him. Causing him to shake his head "Open your eyes" again Mikey shook his head but reluctantly opened his eyes.

There was Morwen floating in water, their hair like wisps moving with the ripples of the water. Mikey looked around they were about half way from the top and bottom. He felt began to feel cool, as he watch the light from the surface create stain glass like pattern and colours on the walls and various objects of the pool. Morwen smiled little bubbled escaping from their mouth "Relax, and rise" I explain once we surface" Mikey nodded he could feel the heat coming from his lungs, but not the heat like before. One that said AIR.

Quickly Mikey used his arms to move towards the surface, the satisfaction of breaking free into air was the best feeling. As if he could keep going into the air and never stop, unfortunately air wasn't like water and gravity wouldn't allow him. Mikey greedily took in deep breaths as he moved to the edge, and set his arm on the hard floor of the lair.

Mikey watched as Morwen appeared a few feet next to him. Only their eyes breaking the surface and little bubbles floated around their head. Mikey frowned "What the shell Mowen?!" He demanded. He was relieved to have the burning fire inside him put out. However, that was replaced with natural anger for his "friend".

"I apologise" Morwen softly spoke "I wanted to ensure you safety"

"By Drowning Me" He snapped, causing them to look down.

"No, by quenching the fire with in you" Morwen explained "I was positive you wouldn't drown"

"So, you were basically telling me to cool off?" Mikey raised what would have been a brow "Morwen you're not meant to do it literally" He shook his head, he figured there was a little humor in what they were trying to do.

"Mikey this is serious!" Morwen snapped except it almost sounded like pleading, their eyes big and glassy, he could see himself with in them, literally he could see himself.

"Ok" he breathed moving closer to Morwen "Morwen explain to me what the consequences are for breaking the oath"

Morwen nodded, there voice deepening a little, sounding soft and wise once again "The oath is binding contract, what you felt was the sea's hot blood forming in my veins. You've felt it before I recon but to a … smaller scale"

"Sea's hot blood … oh magma. You mean magma, like when you feel fire, you get really angry" Mikey clued in.

"I don't know of this fire, but I do know of anger" Morwen replied "Mikey as binding we feel each other inner spirits. An oath is the only time a water child will share such hidden emotions"

"Emotions like I feel what you feel and you feel what I feel?" Mikey asked understanding turning into curiosity.

Morwen huffed a little making a face trying to better explain this sacred oath binding "As you now have possession my soul, I feel your deepest emotions. Those in which I can intensify when I need to protect you, or be by your side. What you felt was the sea's hot blood, my warrior spirit and honor" Morwen shamefully looked down "I dare say I lost control and you felt it. It is supposed to be a defense weapon in battle, giving you the rage and hot fury of my people. But without being able to unleash said power it will do you harm"

"So you distracted me by pulling me under the water" Mikey questioned

"I was using the healing add of my worshipful elder, so …yes the water" Morwen said trying their best to use terms Mikey would understand "I grew angry when you said you did not wish to be bonded by oath"

Mowen paused "Mikey, in simple terms you understand. I would die and you would be consumed by the sea's blood, my warrior spirit if the oath is broken"

Mikey paused eyes widen "Is there anything you would like to add, which I would consider important information?!"

Morwen thought about it "If I am to die in you service, you will not be harmed by my spirit" Mikey didn't know if he should feel happy about not being consumed by anything or sad that Morwen was willing to give up their life for his. "However" Morwen continued causing Mikey shoulders to drop "If you were to die, the oath would not be fulfilled"

Mikey caught on where this was going "and you would … yes?" He couldn't bring himself to say that world. That one awful word he wished Morwen never said, he didn't like that word or what that word stood for.

Morwen nodded catching on. "Why would you make an oath with someone you just met?" Mikey asked, he had known Morwen for what felt like only a few days, hardly friends and already they were willing to give their life for him!

"The ending of the great wave, death, is not a concept to us" Morwen stated ". We refuse to believe in such a thing"

"So… like gender?" He said going back to their last conversation

Morwen shook their head and smiled "No my young green one that is a concept which we have no need of. This is a concept we refuse to believe. Water children live such long lives, that when we do return to the worshipful elders, we have become part of something greater then ourselves. Not that I wish to depart from this existence so soon" Morwen added.

Mikey listened and held onto every word, the world in which Morwen came from was fascinating. They lived differently from what he was used to. Their ideas and beliefs, the way Moren spoke, it gave him more of an understanding of their way of life.

Mikey was lost in thought till he noticed his figures starting to prune. Carefully he got out of the water and shook violently trying to dry himself off.

Morwen smiled at their green youth. Their smile fell as they dropped back under the water, Mikey could hear it to, the rev of an engine. It interrupted the silence of the once peaceful lair. "Mikey!" He heard a Boston accent call out to him. He turned to see Casey, April and his brothers coming through the door way "Why the Shell did you run away!" Raph looked angry again, yet there was a shine of worry and, he was scared.

"I'm sorry bro" Mikey said "One minuet I'm at Aprils and the next I'm here" he looked down, interested in the floor beneath him.

Mikey looked up as he saw him oldest brother pull him into a hug "you had us worried" He said in a stern voice but softened up pulling away from his baby bro "Donnie told us you probable had a panic attack from the sudden intervention"

"It's quite common" Donnie chimed in.

"Just please, stop making it a habit of running off without telling us" Leo asked. Mikey couldn't do anything but smile and nod.

"Mikey" The only female, April called out with her bright red hair. Mikey always thought of the colour pink when he set his eyes on it. "Look we wanted to apologize for what happened earlier, we feel really bad about it" April said rubbing her arm.

"Don't worry about it April" Mikey yelled noticing he's still dripped wet "you could say I've cooled down"

"Mikey did you go … swimming" Leo asked the obvious, though he never knew him brother to be much of a swimmer.

"Ya you know how it is" Mikey replied rubbing the back of his head

"Actually I don't" Leo crossed his arms, looking suspiciously his youngest brother

"Mikey you should wait till I have the water tested!" Donnie scolded looking behind Mikey at the clear surface water. It looked clean but shell know what in there.

Morwen watched as their young green one stood at the edge of their current home, holding his position. It appeared he was talking 'his brothers must be home' Morwen thought. However, their heart fell into their stomach when they saw the tall human move beside Mikey. Was this an invasion?!

"A human?!" Morwen's felt their lips curl over their teeth. A low growl emanated from there throat as they sunk a little deeper into the water. It was safe to say Morwen didn't even trust themselves with this human near.

Mikey watched as Casey moved beside him "Look's safe enough to swim" he called to Donnie.

"I would still feel better testing it first" Donnie crossed his arms.

"What do ya say Mikey!" Casey placed a hand on his shoulder, Mikey tried to polity shrug it off but to no avail "Few laps around! Winner takes all!" He said

"My bets on Casey" Raph called out, only to get the 'don't-encourage' him look form April.

"Casey Jones you better not be thinking about it!" April called

Casey just laughed but Mikey could think about was how this was probably driving Morwen crazy. He never asked what their problem with humans were but he assumed with how the world humans came out of their mouth that he was better left not knowing.

"What's wrong Mikey afraid you'll lose" He said pulling Mikey into a head lock. Mikey's heart froze in place as his eyes widened. He could see by the expressions on his families face that it had happened. As if on film clip by clip. He felt Casey's grip disappear around his neck. He looked over his shoulder to see enough of what was happening. The pure panic on Casey's face as he went flying into the air with Morwen's arms around his torso and neck. Time seemed to catch up to him when he heard his Brothers and April call out "CASEY!"


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, tis the Captain Speaking :D

Rocky shores ahead i'm afraid (lol I'm really not)

Forgive me for such a short chapter :( However, it must be this way to reflect the suspense of each action!

I promise the next chapter will be longer :)

Thank you + enjoy ;D

Chapter 7

Morwen hissed as they pulled the flailing human down deeper into the water. Their claws biting into fabric and flesh.

Releasing the human at the bottom of there sanctum. Morwen watch as the human spun to get it's baring before pushing off from the rocky bottom. Morwen's face curled into amused smirk with twisted ambition in their eyes, as they pulled on the humans legs preventing them from tried to swing back to the surface. Toying with him. Their hands and fingers twisting around the pink flesh of the human's neck. Pink to purple, purple to blue. Human never got passed blue.

Even Morwen had to confess blue was quite a pretty colour on humans, much preferable to their natural hues.

Morwen could see the panic in their eyes, and the human would see their own reflections,like a mirror to a black abyss "Ponetque manum pueri ausus est; Quia elegit te nihili factus es et draconi terra" (You dare lay your hands upon my young one! You have but chosen your fate land monster!) Morwen snarled causing the human to squirm under their grasp even more. The human's hands clawing at Mowen's arms, their movements slower from the frigid water. It wasn't till the devilish smirk appear on their face did Morwen realize that their conquest was short lived.

A sharp pain hit their shoulder causing them to let go of the human and be pushed some ways back. Morwen hissed, disoriented from the sudden impact as the one covered in green with red pulled the humans arm over his shoulder and start for the surface. Mikey had made Morwen promise not to hurt his brothers and that they wouldn't do, however the human was free game.

"NO, ut autem ego te non nocuerunt quid aliud potestas mea!" (NO, I will not give you another opportunity to hurt what's mine!) Morwen screeched, using their powerful tail to move the water around them. Their claws where stretched out, like daggers, reaching to re-clam the human. When a force pushed on the middle of their back causing them both to sink back to the bottom of the pool. Morwen looked up to see the white eyes glow through a blue mask.

'The Honorable Eldest' Morwen thought bitterly. Pushing off the blue masked turtle and bared their teeth. His demeanor was calm and collective "Tu es bellator et fratrem vestrum locutus es" (You are the warrior your brother said you are) Morwen smirked their arms floating by their sides and look right into his eyes "Onus meum vobiscum" (My burden is not with you) Morwen glared and shot off after the human and red masked brother.

Morwen quickly moved to the side when a large blade zipped passed them. Their head snapping in the direction of the blue masked brother as they turned to defend from another assailant. Only to realize their judgment had been off as a large metal blade swing down as the blue one swam past.

Morwen hissed as they grabbed their side to see the ink like ribbons, what their mind registered as blood become claimed by the water. A low growl came out of them as they watched the Red one and the human disappear form the water. The Blue one now accompanied by a purple looking one stood watch. 'Where was their young one' Morwen thought remembering one of the humans on the surface, that cowered on the when its companion was squirming with their grasp.

Outraged by their lack of mindfulness and underestimation of the second human, Morwen was seething. They could feel the sea blood start to boil with in there soul and no doubt their young one felt it. Morwen hissed at the blood of their oath keeper. Lunging forward towards what they thought was the weaker of the two. Except the purple one was fast, faster then what they could have expected in their own element. Turning around with claws ready to figuratively disembowel the human ally (as they were forbidden to actually cause death to the brothers). They were about to take a swipe when the familiar orange filled their eyes, causing there body and raging blood to freeze.

"Mikey" Morwen purred but he looked sad. Why was he sad? They were protecting him, their green youth. The bond! They had just explained it, had he forgotten already? What had the humans done to him!

"Paenitet me de isto" (I'm sorry about this) Mikey muttered. Morwen tilted their head in confusion trying to get around him, when a sharp pain echoed on the side of their head. Stunned, shaken, Morwen looked to the side to gaze upon the green youth, it was then the world to turn as black as their eyes.

Mikey quickly wrapped his arms under theirs. With unconscious water child in his arms, the first thing he noticed was the constant stream of inky red coming from their side. He was sure Leo didn't mean to cut Morwen, then again … maybe not. He began to swim to the other side of pool. Opposite from his brothers and stunned humans. He knew Raphael would not hesitate once he saw Morwen defenseless.

When he broke the surface with he could hear shouting and the gasping of Casey. 'Good to know he's alive' Mikey thought as he dragged Morwen onto the ledge. The bend of their tail still in the water. Mikey noticed their bandages from where the tail meets fin had come loose revealing part the mangled black scare.

"What the shell is that?!" Mikey heard Raph yelled pointing his sia at Morwen. Mikey quickly sat protective beside Morwen, holding their head gently on the other side of the pool. He noticed a deep purple and gray starting to form on their temple. This was crazy. He should be standing with his brothers, but what he felt was the need to be by Morwens side. Bonded by oath was turning out to be a troublesome thing.

Mikey watched as, Casey was catching his breath with Aprils at his side "The waters not safe" he managed to get out causing April to roll her eyes. He too could see the bruising around Casey's neck starting to take form. His brothers though look less them impressed with their weapons drawn, eyeing Morwen like the trained ninjas they were.

"They didn't mean to!" Mikey yelled without thinking "They were only trying to protect me dude" as he covered the cut on Morwen's side the amount of damage actually dome was unknown to the unconscious water child "They would never intentionally hurt anyone" He yelled in his fishy friends defense, be it was the truth or not "They thought Casey was attacking me or something" Mikey looked down, once again Morwen was like a child sleeping peacefully. A child unwilling sleeping but a child none the less.

"Like shell IT didn't mean to! IT almost drowned Casey!" Raph yelled again, Leo and Donnie were the only things holding him back from going after the freaky fish person "And You! Choosing that thing over your own brothers!" Raph snarled.

"Mikey please it's clearly dangerous!" Donnie called trying to reason with his little brother.

"Well ya" Mikey wasn't going to say Morwen wasn't dangerous "But they're about as dangerous as us" He responded, maybe that wasn't the best way to put it "Please! Leo their hurt!" Mikey said pulling away his hand showing off the deep red, almost purple blood that coated his hand "Help them! Please!"

Leo looked at his little brother's face, it was despite. He growled under his breath "Fine!" He voiced loudly "Donnie" he looked over at the Dr. of the group "when you're done with Casey and only when your done with Casey. Tend to our … guest". Leo looked over at the younger brother, if looks could kill Mikey was positive he'd be a goner "Mikey" Leo called no longer looking at him and began to walk away to the dojo "you have some explaining to do!" Leo said in his leader voice turning once more to give the look of disapproval before turning back and disappearing through paper doors.


End file.
